Back To Your Heart
by lovecouldsetyouonfire
Summary: After 4 years of divorce they finally see each other. But there is one thing Serena forgot to tell Darien before they got divorced. I decided to change the ratings for right now! I thought it was rated to high!
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone this is my VERY FIRST FIC PLEASE BE NICE! Ok anyways I hope you like it… OHH yea I DONT OWN SAILOR MOON...YET!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Everyone thought that if anyone would be together forever it would be those two. But here it is as they signed the divorce papers. 4 years of marriage out the door. Everything was settled the money and the house. They both decided to sell the house and split it since they both bought it. As for the rest of there belongings it took them a little while to decide on who gets what but it was finally settled.

Serena slowly walked out of the house putting her engagement ring on the table knowing he would find it on his way out. Darien watched her leave as he was left heart broken, and still unsure of what happen and why they got a divorce. "Hey come on man we gotta get going if you wanna make it on time" Yelled Andrew.

"I'm coming" Yelled Darien as he walked past the table seeing the ring there. He picked it up as a tear slowly starts to fall. As he remembers the day the day he asked her to marry him.

FLASH BACK

18 years old Serena was late again as she hurries to get dressed "Shit he'll be here any minute" Serena said out loud not even thinking as she finishes her make-up.

"Too late I'm here" whispers Darien in here ear.

"DARIEN!" Serena shrieked as he almost gave her a heart attack. She turned around seeing his beautiful dark blue eyes starring at her intensely. As he looks her up and down slowly seeing her black sexy black heels she was wearing that match her little black halter dress that was only knee high. As he licks his lips as he softly kisses her.

Serena let out a soft moan as she deepens the kiss wanting more and needing more. He pushes her against the wall pressing his body on hers. As they parted Darien wants to wait knowing he has planned out the evening. Even though he wanted her and needed her. He knows she wants to wait till marriage before she gives him her virginity. "Come on Sere were gonna be late if we don't hurry" he says huskily. Serena grabs her purse and locked the door.

As they drive away Serena wonders where he is taking her. But before she could ask Darien pulled the car over and pulled out a blind fold. "Put this on" he tells her.

"No way I'll ruin my make-up and I spent all day getting ready!" As she starts to pout

"Come on you didn't spend all day the last hour probably knowing you" he says as he starts to laugh. After she put it on she started to pout. As Darien started to drive again he turns the radio on to her favorite station. Basically "girly" music as he likes to call it.

After fifteen minutes of driving he finally stops the car and gets out telling Serena to wait for him as he sets up. Finally he opens her door and picks her up and carries her. He softly puts her down. As he slowly takes off her blind fold.

"OH MY GODS Darien this is so amazing." As Serena looks around seeing the beach and the stars and the blanket with the candles and the food all the food and the sweets you can think of.

Before anything else Darien wanted to ask her something as he sits down next to her unsure and nervous. "Serena I know we've had our rough times and you just turned 18 not that long ago but I don't think I could live another day without you in my life. Wouldyoudothehonorsofmarryingmeandmakemethehappiestandtheluckiestmanonearth?" He blurted out as fast as he could realize she was in half shock and the other half confused. "Serena I'm sorry let me try again, Serena I would be honor if you would marry me and make me the happiest and the luckiest man on earth."

She just stared at him for a moment as she looked like she was going to say no she then realized what just happen "YESSS DARIEN" as she through herself in his arms hugging him as he slips a beautiful 2 caret heart shaped diamond on her finger.

END FLASH BACK

"Come on Dare, relax your still young and you have good health what more could you ask for?" drew asks as he tries to cheer up his best friend. As they sit in there new apartment in America.

"I guess I couldn't ask for anything else." Is all Darien could say as he knew what he wanted more then anything his now ex-wife, his meatball head.

"Come on were in New York City lets just try to relax and have some fun." As Drew starts to change" I met this really hot chick Rita maybe she might know a friend or two that she could hook you up with." Darien let out a sigh "Sure whatever lets just go and get this over with." Is all he said 'I wonder what Sere is doing right now, if I was with her I know I would be doing her……No No were not together I need to get her out of my mind.' He thought to himself.

Ok there it is so what do ya think? I have the next few chapters almost done just going over and finalizing them. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

OK to answer a question yes this is a Darien and Serena story all the way! and why they got divorce will be explained throught the next few chapters including this one...And thank you to everyone who reviewed my story.

Once again i do not own Sailor Moon

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"I can't believe it why didn't you tell?" Mina yelled.

"Come on I'll be just fine. I don't need his help!" Serena yelled back.

"Your being stupid he has a right to know" Rei said as she gave her famous stare.

"Leave me alone"

"NO" They yelled back.

"I can do this on my own."

"Serena you have to be logical about this you can barely take care of yourself. How can you take care of you and a baby?" Amy asked.

'She always has to be the logical one. For once I wish she could just stop and try to understand.' "It doesn't matter I have to do this on my own now. Cant you guys just be there for me right now I need my friends" Serena said as she started to cry.

"Come on why don't you go sit on the couch and I'll make us something to eat" Lita said as she understood.

After they ate they talked about Serena and her having a baby and what if it was a girl what would they name it. The divorce process took a good four months and she was now 5 months pregnant.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Mommy, Mommy I'm hungry" as the little girl sat down for break fast.

"I know sweetie hold on were gonna eat at the Moon Palace." as the 26 year old rushes out there apartment. It's been 4 years now

"Yay, were gonna eat at aunt Lita's"

They sat down at the restaurant. Looking around at her a handy work, she finally got to be a project manager which helped her and she got a new office and a new title as she slowly worked her way up in this company.

"Hey girl how have you been? Ohhh and look at you Rini getting to be a big girl I bet your gonna be starting pre-school soon, huh?" the beautiful blond says as she takes a seat next to Rini.

"Aunt Mina" yelled Rini as she greeted her with a big hug

They all ordered there food as Rini occupied herself in the new kid's room. Lita and Serena thought it would be a good idea to have a place for kids to play since there would be holding business meetings they might not have a babysitter. The Moon Palace slowly took over and became a favorite restaurant in town.

"So how is life going since we never get to see you little Ms. Designer."

It's busy especially with Rini I don't know what to do with that girl, some days it's hard to find a good day care that will keep her .With her attitude that the trouble she gets into."

"You do know that Darien is coming back in a few days? Don't you think he has a right to know?"

"He's the one who was out screwing that bitch Emerald. Why should I tell him? I've done just fine for the past four years raising her and feeding her." Serena replies as she stuffed the strawberry pancakes in her mouth.

"Well if it wasn't for Lita she would probably die from eating you're cooking." Serena just glared at her and stuck out her tongue. "Ohhh real mature meatball head" is all mina could say as she watched Serena's reaction.

"MINA! Don't call me that I don't wear my hair like that anymore!" Mina looked at her and laughed. "Ohh now what's so funny Mina?"

"Your right you don't you make poor little Rini wear her hair like that now." Mina could barely make out the sentence as she laughed.

"Hey she looks cute!" Serena replies as she starts to pout

The girls finished there lunch and Mina took Rini so Serena could head to work. Serena walked into work taking her messages from Ami one of Serena's other friends. "The head man called he wanted to see you in his office as soon as you arrive" Ami said as she handed her the rest of her messages

"Right right always gotta make his royal ass happy." As Serena sadly heads to her bosses office

"Ahh Serena just the girl I'm looking for" her boss replied as he stepped closer to her

"Mr. Diamond what do you want?" Serena let out a big sigh she really hated her boss but couldn't afford to quit.

"Ohh Serena why so formal with me I told you to call me Diamond all the other girls do. After a diamond is a girl's best friend, is it not?"

"Depends on who you ask Mr. Diamond. You called me into your office so what do you want?" Serena decides to sit down since she figured its going to be one long meeting with her jackass for a boss.

"O.k. straight to the point then. Well there is a big shot coming to town in the next few days. A doctor from New York City. He just got an apartment and a new office and it needs some new designs. You're the best girl for the job so you're going to be project manager." Diamond had a smug look on his face knowing that one day she would be his.

"Then thank you sir it's a great opportunity. Is there any ideas or styles he likes or wants in the rooms? As she grabbed her note book from her bag ready to write down any and all information on him. She always liked to get background information and see what there interests are she thinks that is what makes a great designer one who is interested in the clients and what he wants and cares about.

"Sorry to inform you I don't have much information on him. All he said was that he liked red roses." As he looks at her knowing that isn't what she wanted to here

"RED ROSES that's all you know? Sir how am I to design a room for a doctor with just that?"

"Well sorry he said to make it work, so Serena work that charm you have and your brain and figure it out." He tried to hold back from laughing. He loved to make her mad. He thinks she looks so hot when she's mad.

"Well then I better get going Sir." As she smiles and walks out of the office trying to figure out what she should do about the doctor's office and his apartment. She sat down at her desk and started to draw a red rose. 'Darien loved red roses I wonder what he is doing. SERENA get him out of your mind you caught him with Emerald. I hate him. How could he though, he wanted a family…. I don't care let me just work on this place and get it over with.' As she talked to herself reminding herself what happen. Scolded herself for wanting to be with a two time bastard. She continued her work hoping she would get him off of her mind. By the end of the day she had gotten some patterns and a color scheme going.

She left her office at six as she hurries over to Mina's apartment. 'I need to remind myself to give her a really big birthday present this year. She has been so helpful letting me live rent free for two years so I could just buy food and clothes for Rini. Not to mention helped me find a great apartment for us.' She thought to herself as she drove to her apartment.

She finally arrived as she knocked on her apartment. She opened the door "Hey I thought you would be here an hour ago?" she replied as she kept the door half closed.

"I know sorry I had a major project to get started on and I came up with a few ideas and color schemes. So can I come in or do I have to stand out here all day?" she asked wondering why Mina didn't want to late her in.

"Well Rei is here I didn't think you would want to see her after all these years." Mina looked a little nervous as she let Serena in.

"MOMMY, MOMMY" Rini yelled as she came running to Serena. "Guess what I got to meet my Aunt Rei mommy."

"I'm so glad baby. Why don't you go and get your things together as I talk to Mina and Rei." Rini ran off down a hall way to gather her things

"It's his isn't it Serena?" Rei said with her famous death glare in her eyes

"Rei that's none of you concern who she is. She is MINE no one else's." As Serena challenged Rei's glare

"He has right to know"

"Says who? His sister the one who stood next to him and betrayed me your BEST FRIEND, so he has No right?"

"I never betrayed you; I just believed that he didn't do anything with her that's all"

"Right because you're not the one who was married to him for four years? You weren't the one who walked in on him. He was right on top of her naked screwing that SLUT. So you don't know what you are talking about, Rei."

"Serena I never meant to hurt you. I just know that he loved you too much and would do that to you there had to be an explanation and maybe if you weren't too caught up in yourself you could have heard it. But you wouldn't even talk to him or let him explain what happen."

"Come on both of you stop arguing this is childish and stupid. You both were once inseparable. Let's not argue about this tonight. Why don't we have breakfast over at the Moon Palace and let Rini play and will talk about this." Mina said as she looked at both of them missing being friends with them and eating together and gossiping.

Serena grabbed Rini and left wanting to go home and go to sleep and never wanting to wake up again.

She woke up the next morning on time and is ready to go although Rini wasn't ready. Rini is now the reason she is late. Rini was just like her in that sense. After another half hour they were finally out the door.

They finally arrived at the Moon Palace an hour late. "Still the same as ever" Rei says as she watches Serena take Rini to the kids section (she became very familiar with everyone who worked there and everyone who went there she practically lived there)

"Fine I'm here what did you want to talk about?" Serena says coldly

"Serena be nice you haven't seen Rei in four years and she finds out she has a niece that you didn't tell her about. Now both of you be nice and I'm gonna go. You both need to talk by yourselves. And both of you behave yourself" Mina said as she gets up and leaves.

"Look Serena I won't tell Darien about Rini YET. But if he doesn't know in the next few months I do have to tell him. Before you say anything he is still my brother and I still consider you one of my best friends and I don't want to loose you or Rini now.

"Rei you know I cant be mad at you forever. But I don't know how to tell him. Especially after what he did, even if you believe him I'm still hurt.

"You're still a meatball head Serena. But I'm gonna need you for when I get married please say you'll be my maid of honor?"

"Oh my gods your getting married? To who? When? How? Is he cute? Where did you meet him? Any cute friends?" Serena took a deep breath so many questions in one breathe.

"Don't worry all will be explained but that's later for now I have to get going." Rei said as she gave Serena a hug bye.

Ok so there is chapter number 2 i hope you all liked it and i will update again shortly!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok i just wanted to say thank to you to all of the reviewers. And Just to let a few of you understand that I made Serena that way for a reason but she wont stay like that forever! So here is chap 3 and ill do my best to have number 4 up in the next week or so. ENJOY! Ok i edited and thanks for letting me kno the text got doubled!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Darien was now a successful doctor at the age of 30. He was known one of the best in New York City and at least number 10 in America. But now it was time for him to go back home Japan.

" Darien are you home?" as a sexy red head walked into his apartment.

"I'm busy right now"

"Dary, how can you be to busy for me" she said with a sexy little smile"

"Beryl I have to finish up this work before I leave" as he continued his work.

" Darien what's going to happen when you go back?" She asked with a little pout.

"Beryl I told you this wouldn't go anywhere. Now I'm leaving in a week to go back home. So please Beryl take your stuff because as soon as I leave were through." As he got up to get a drink. 'I knew this would happen why did I ever get involved with her." He said to himself. As he watched Beryl leave as she started to cry.

'He wont get away with this he will regret the day that he dumped Beryl Dark" Beryl said to herself.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It's been four years since he left and now he was returning back. 'I wonder if I'll see her, my angel' he thought to himself as the plane arrived in Tokyo. His best friend drew came with him his girl for the past four years and to go to Africa for a few months.

"Dare you need to relax it'll be just fine" Darien just ignored drew he wasn't interested in any advice.

They finally got to Darien's new apartment. It had two rooms one master and one for a guest and a nice kitchen with a nice view of the city with a balcony. "Dare you really know how to pick an apartment. Its bigger then your last one."

"Hmmm I thought it would be decorated by now." As he looked at the rooms it had your basic couch and the bedrooms did have beds but he expected they would have started by now.

"Yea, well you only gave them what a four day notice and didn't give them an idea of what you wanted."

"I did too."

"Yea you said you liked roses and spare no expense. That doesn't count my friend."

"I guess this will just have to wait until tomorrow then."

"Relax dare there probably working on some sort of design"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Baby what do you think of this couch? Serena asked knowing her daughter.

"Hmmm its not comfy, mommy and it needs some color this looks like puke." Rini said as she made puking sounds. So they continued to look as Rini ran to a beautiful black couch. "What about this mommy its sure is comfy"?

"Well red and black do go well together, plus it is for a bachelor and we can add some color with the accessories." Serena said as she looked at it.

"Well well well look who we got my two favorite costumers." Said a very masculine voice

"Mr. Star I missed you. Mommy said that a stupid bitch broke your heart and that you had to get away from all the evil women that are out there." Said Rini who didn't quite understand what she just said.

"RINI! Don't you dare swear or use those words. I thought I told you that." Serena yelled as her face got bright red from what her daughter said.

"Hahahahaha Rini you truly know how to embarrass your mother. But wanna know a secret?" he said as he continued to laugh.

"What what what tell me please please." Rini said as she got excited.

"I think your mom looks cute when you embarrass her. And how many times do I tell you to call me Seiya."

"Really Seiya? We wanna buy lots of stuff today mommy gots a big person with lots and lots and lots of money and wants stuff for his house." Rini said as she always gets happy to go shopping and gets to help her mommy out.

"Seiya I'm really sorry about what she said I didn't say it like that nor was she suppose to her I was talking to Mina about you and Ann and I guess she over heard." Serena said.

"Think nothing of it Serena. So why don't you tell me what you need for this new client" Seiya said as he continued to look at Serena wishing that she would be his someday.

"Well he likes roses so I was thinking red and black. Plus he is single so maybe more of a cool bachelor pads with a big screen TV. And maybe a beautiful wooden bed with red silk sheets and a black comforter, yes I think something like that will work." Serena said as she still continued to think of what else would look good.

"Are you sure you want just red and black?"

"How about some white trims, here and there to lighten the place up a bit? What do you think Seiya?"

"Well I'm just here to sell everything to ya to be honest. I don't know what looks good. That's why it's your job and not mine. But let me show you some of our newest stuff. They came from Spain, extremely expensive but it's the best." He said with a little grin. As he showed her a few different beds, some couches and lots of TVs. 5 hours and 45 minutes later they had everything picked out for the apartment and the office.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The next morning Serena rushed to work. "Shit shit shit shit shit I cant believe that I'm so late. Diamond is going to kill me" Serena said as she rushed into her office.

"Serena your late Mr. Diamond is going to kill you. He has been trying to get a hold of you for the past few hours." Ami said as she headed her all her messages

"I know guess its time to meet my doom" Serena said in a very dramatic voice.

"Still dramatic as always."

"Ami wanna go out to dinner with us tonight? Or are you to busy with that fiancée of yours?"

"Well I think I can drag myself away from Zoicite just this once" said Ami with a big smile on her face.

Serena then rushed of to see Diamond. "SERENA where have you been?" Yelled a very angry boss

"Sorry sir I got a little behind today"

"Well the doctor is here in our meeting room and is wondering why there was nothing done to his place. Why don't you go and fill him in and tell him you got a little behind" He said giving her the look of death

"I got all the furniture for both places all I have to do is get our crew in there and paint." Serena said as she was getting a little nervous. Diamond always had that affect on her.

"Well we have to go and meet with our infamous doctor and explain it to him. And you're just the right women for the job."

"Right away sir." Serena said as she went to go meet with the doctor not knowing what was behind those closed doors. As she slowly opened it and gasped when she saw who it was.

Sorry for the cliffy!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sorry if this story is little short weird or off and same with the last chapter Im sick and im bored so i have nothing to do but just lay with my laptop and write. Ok so i may have some homework for one of my proff that im suppose to do but i dont wanna so since i dont i bring you the next chap with chapt 5 in the process! SO enjoy and once again i sadly have to that i do not own SM as much as i wished too.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Right away sir." Serena said as she went to go meet with the doctor not knowing what was behind those closed doors. As she slowly opened it and gasped when she saw who it was.

Serena stood in complete shock to see it was none other then Darien Shields. Darien turned around as the doors open and saw his beautiful angel standing in shock. "Ahhh Serena I see you have met our client" Diamond said completely oblivious to the situation.

Serena stormed out of the room and went to her office locking the door on her way. "What am I to do?" she said to herself she picked up the phone and called Mina. "Come on mina answer your phone" she said annoyingly as Mina picked the phone up.

"Hello" Mina sang out in a cheerful voice.

"He's here Mina what am I to do?" Serena asked in a panic

"Serena calm down who is there?"

"Darien is here. HE is my client! I went to meet with my new client in the meeting room open the door and there he is and I stand there like some sort of idiot. Then my boss comes in and I just run out and lock myself in my office and now my boss keeps on trying to call me what am I to d? Serena said all in just 2 sentences.

"Serena first of all breathe. Second of all I don't think locking yourself in your office for the rest of the day is going to do you any good. So don't act like a coward he cheated on you." Mina said as she found this situation quit funny although she did feel bad for Serena.

"Ok I can do this, I can I can I can I can I can I can." Serena kept singing out.

"Serena get a grip you'll be fine. Stand up for yourself and stop running!" Mina said as she slightly raised her voice out of anger.

"Ok well I better go and think of some stupid excuse as to why I embarrassed myself. But do me a favor Mina?" Serena pleaded

"Sure Sere as long as it doesn't have to with shooting you or him, Count me in" Mina said as she started to laugh.

"Argg" Serena moaned as she hung up the phone.

Serena got up and grabbed some documents deciding that would be her excuse. She walked back to the meeting room. "Sorry Mr. Diamond I forgot some of the designs." Serena said

"Serena how many times do I have to tell you to be prepared?" Diamond asked with the sound of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry sir it won't happen again." Serena said as she avoided Darien's gaze.

"Serena this is Mr. Shields."

"We've met already" Serena said bitterly as she looked at Darien with a look of death in it.

"Ohh well then let's cut the introduction short and get straight to business." Diamond said as he could feel the tension growing stronger with every moment that passed.

Serena wouldn't say a word to Darien unless she had to "Mr. Shields the painters will be arriving this weekend to paint and then we will have it furnished and considerate done." Darien could barely here what she said but got the important words like the painters and weekend and being done.

"Sere I think you can just call me Darien no need to be so formal." He said as he looked at her and saw the anger flare up in here. "Damn she always looked so sexy when she's angry' He said to himself. He handed her a paper with his number on it he wrote client. As she read it she crossed out the client and put bastard better suited him.

"Arrogant asshole" Serena mumbled

"What was that Serena?" asked Diamond.

"Nothing I just said that I'm running late." Serena said as she looked at her watch remember that she had plans tonight.

"Ohhh I see I was hoping that would accompany to a dinner party" Diamond said disappointed.

"Funny I don't remember being asked to go Mr. Diamond." Serena said as she was getting ready to go home.

"If you're worried about Rini I could get you a babysitter and take you." Diamond said hoping she would take him up.

"Mr. Diamond I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my private you're your my boss and I'm your employee" Serena said as she saw Darien starring at her as he was a little confused. "Now if you both will excuse me I have a life to get back to." She said as she grabbed her coat and walked out.

Serena got to her car and the she heard someone calling her. "Serena Serena" She turned around to see it was none other then the asshole himself Darien.

'Why do I always attract the arrogant pig headed no good cheating lying bastards' She thought to herself. "Mr. Shields what the hell do you want?" she asked.

"Serena we need to talk. Please don't shut me out this time. Just let me talk to you please?" Darien asked or more likely pleaded.

"Mr. Shields I do not have time to deal with jackasses now if you will please excuse me I have plans for the night." She told him

"No, not until we talk. You can't run away from me forever."

"ME RUN AWAY WHO THE HELL RAN TO AMERICA? CERTAINLY IT WASN'T ME NOW WAS IT?" Serena yelled as she got in her car and drove off leaving Darien shocked as he watched her drive away.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

'Wow that felt good' Serena thought to herself as she got her phone out to call Mina letting her know she was on her way. "Yes I'm on my way…..No I lived…..I did blow up at him before I left though….No he doesn't know about her…..Can we talk about this when I get there...Ok love you too…..uh huh….ok …..Bye.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Ami I just called to see if you heard from Serena…..Well she was suppose to be here a hour ago….No but I am worried…..Well she called and said she would be on her way and that was about a hour an fifteen minutes ago……Ok well if you do here from here give me a call….Yea Rini wants her mom….I know I know……Well talk to ya later…bye."

"I want my mommy!" Rini screamed out as she started to through a fit.

"Come on Rini lets watch a movie. Hmmm what about _Beauty and the Beast?_ It's your favorite. Come on Rini lets watch it." Mina said hoping that this would work. Rini jumped on the couch as Mina put the DVD on. As the hour passed Rini fell asleep on the couch while Serena was no where to be found.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Does she have any living relatives?" asked a doctor.

"Were not sure I couldn't find any information on her just a number in her pocket and it says client." The nurse said as she sighed.

"Well I guess we should probably give the number a try. Maybe the person can give us some information on her.'

"Ok Dr I guess I'll go and make a call." She said as she walked out of the room and went to make the phone call. This was the part she hated. The nurse picked up the phone and dialed the number on the paper. Wondering who it would be.

"Hello?" Replied a deep masculine voice.

"Hello I'm sorry to bother you I'm a nurse over at T. E. C (Tokyo Emergency Center, I just made that up so I don't know if that even exists) and we have a patient here that was in a serious car accident and we found your number in her pocket. It said client on it and I was wondering if you would come over here and see if you know her." She said as she hoped that he would come.

"My number well I guess I could get away for a few minutes and see who it is." He said trying to figure it out. 'Who would have my number well there has to be at least a hound red people who have my number.' He said to himself

"Ok thank you and can I get your name so I can have the front desk tell you where to meet me or the doctor?"

"Darien Shields."

"The same Darien Shields that is supposedly going to take over this hospital? She asked wondering if it could be the same.

"Yes the one and only I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you Mr. Shields" She said as she hung up the phone.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

A half hour later He finally arrived at the hospital. He walked up to the front desk giving the old lady his name as she told him where to go. He found his colleague Dr. Nephrite or Neph for short. "Hey Neph I heard you got a patient here for me to see." He said as he still wonders who it is.

"Yeah she had your number in her pocket it said client but she or someone crossed it out and put bastard." He replied knowing his friend he could have easily pissed off numerous of girls.

"So shall we go and take a look then Neph?"

"Yea follow me she's on the fourth floor. She seems to go in and out of it. She's been here for a few hours. It was a major car accident. She has a major head injury and is probably going to have one hell of a concussion. Not to mention a few broken bones here and there and lots of bruises." He said with a sigh as they walked out of the elevator. As Darien tuned him out thinking about his past and how his parents died in a car accident.

"Darien you with me man?" Neph asked sounding a little concerned.

"Yea I'm fine, Is this the room?" he asked wanting to change the subject.

Neph opened the door as he saw the shock on his friends face. "You know her?"

Darien just looked at her in shock seeing his beloved Serena with all the bandages and bruises. "Dare does she have any living relatives? Or anyone we could contact." He said as he looked at his friends face knowing that he must know her pretty well.

"I don't know if she has any living relatives last time I knew her she did. But then again a lot has changed since then. She has a few close friends that I remember." He said as he zoned out.

FLASH BACK

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, and I hate you." She said as she repeatedly tried to hit him.

"Sere I'm sorry but you have to listen to me please."

"NO, I'm done listening to you. AND DON'T CALL ME SERE!" She yelled at him

"Please just stop it, SERENA DAMNIT LISTEN TO ME" he yelled back. "I love you" He said almost in a whisper.

"GET THE FUCK OUT."

"This is my place to you just can't kick me out" he said as he looked at her with his cold eyes.

"Fine if you won't leave then I will, and Darien, Rot in hell with your bitch!" she spat at him before she slammed the door and went over to Mina's apartment.

END FLASH BACK

"Darien snap out of it man" Neph said

"Sorry her name is Serena Tsukino-Shields that is if she didn't change it. She's my ex-wife" Darien said as he couldn't bare to see her like this. Not her she didn't deserve this, she deserved so much better. Neph looked at his friend in shock Darien never told him he was married. Darien and Neph met two years ago and never once did he bring it up. But by the looks of it he was still in love with her.

Dont forget to REVIEW PLEASE and tell me what you think all comments are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to thank all of the reviewers and the readers! and well here is chapt 5 and enjoy! ohh and sorry it took me a lil while to get this one out i was kinda of one a writers block and super super super busy!

"Darien you ok?" he asked as he was worried about his friend.

"Call Rei she has all of her friend's number I think. They can give you more information on her then I can." Darien replied as he sat next to her.

"Ok" He said as he walked off to go and make a few calls.

"Rei this is Neph." He said as he slowly got to know her since she was engaged to his cousin Jed.

"He Neph how are ya" She said a little annoyed no thanks to his stupid cousin

"Yea I'm good but I got a little emergency. It has to do with a Serena your brother said that you knew her and knew some of her friends."

"Serena? What happen to her? Is she ok? What did my brother do now? Screw it I'm going to kill him. I told him to stay away from her but he couldn't listen could he? Noooooo he couldn't and you know why? Because men are stupid stupid stupid stupid." She kept on going

"Rei would you stop your babbling for one second. She was in a bad car accident and your brother said that you or one of her friends could give us some information on her. Like does she have any living relatives? A mother or father?" He asked hoping that she had some information.

"WHAT? She shrieked.

"Were not sure that next few days are going to be the hardest but are there any family members we can contact?"

"I'm not sure to be honest let me call some our other friends. I haven't really talked to her much in the past four years but I know some people who would. Don't worry I'm gonna just go to the hospital ok. So I'll let you know then." She said in a panic to get to the hospital.

"Shit I need to give Mina a call." Rei said as she picked up the phone. Hoping that little Rini was ok.

"Hello" Mina said quietly as Rini had finally fallen asleep for the second time after throwing a fit and making a big scene she finally tired herself out.

"Mina we have a little emergency" She said hoping that Serena was ok.

"Really so do I. I still can't find Serena and Rini has finally gone back to sleep but it's really late, and I'm worried she should have been here by now its 11 pm." She said as she was depressed. She was hoping it was Serena that was trying to get a hold of her.

"Mina you better be sitting down. Serena was in a car accident my brother called me from the hospital. I'm on my way there but the doctor wanted to know if she had any living relatives. And the only one that I know of for sure is Rini and I don't know if I should let Darien know now or not." She said sadly hoping she wasn't going to be the one who had to tell him.

"Just her and her brother but he's studying abroad and then there is Rini and that's it. But is she ok? I'd go down there but I got Rini here and I don't think she should see her like this right now." She replied as she was trying to figure out what to do with Rini.

"Well I'm here. I'll give you a call as soon as I can." Rei replied as she hung up. She didn't want Mina to know that she was about to cry

Usually the hospital wouldn't allow people to come in so late at night but considering her brother and his friend worked there and were the two main doctors there they made an exception.

As she arrived she found her brother and Neph. "Did you find any information?" Neph asked as he got straight to the point.

"Yes but I prefer to talk to you about that in private." She said as she looked at Darien. She saw shock and anger on his face.

"No everything you say, you say here." Darien replied as he glared at her.

"Dare please right now there are some things that should be left unsaid and some things that you don't need to know."

"What do you know? I want to know and you have no right to hide anything from me. NONE!" He yelled back.

"Both of you settle down, Darien you know about patient and doctor confidentiality. So I think it's in the best interest that she and I speak in private." Neph said as he prayed his friend wouldn't kill him.

Darien just stormed off in a rage. As Rei told Neph everything and was sworn never to tell Darien or Rei would turn him in for betraying the patient doctor confidentiality. One thing Neph knew was never to piss off or got on Rei's bad side. "Well this is a nice mess but I'm going to stay out of it and I suggest you do the same Rei.

"Nephrite you worry too much, besides everything will be fine as long Serena will be ok. Mina and I will take care of everything else."

"And what is everything else?" Neph asked with one eye brow raised.

"Don't worry about it. So just how is Serena doing?" she asked.

"Well right now besides some broken bones and a nice concussion and lots of bruises she should be fine it'll take a while for her to recover and she might have some memory loss."

"I feel so bad for her and Rini. I think I'm gonna head over to Mina's and talk to her about everything." She said as she yawned.

"Rei you need to get some sleep it's late"

"Don't worry I'll just stay at Minas it's a lot closer then my place. And call me if there's any change." She said as she gave him a hug and left for Mina's.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Rei called ahead to let Mina know that she was coming so she wouldn't wake up Rini. Mina unlocked the door so Rei could just come in.

"Hey, how is she?" Mina asked as she was worried about her best friend.

"She'll live that the good news, but the bad news is she has a couple of broken bones and she's going to have a concussion and maybe some memory loss. She's still out of it." As Mina took a sigh of relief knowing that she will be ok.

"So now what do we do with Rini?" Mina asked not knowing what to do.

"We could just tell Darien." Rei said

"Why don't we wait and see how Serena is and maybe talk to her and if not then we will tell Darien."

"Deal" Rei said as she just wanted to sleep

"Rini is in the extra bedroom but if you want I have a king size bed if you wanna crash in there with me?"

"Sure" Rei said as Mina handed Rei something to change into.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The next morning both girls got up early as they tried to figure out what to do with Rini and what to tell her about here mom. "So what should we tell Rini? She's gonna wake up soon and ask where Serena is." Said Rei.

"I don't know what do you tell a four year old? She isn't stupid she knows something would be up. I suggest that we tell her the truth."

"Great idea and you get to tell her"

"Why cant you?"

"It's your idea."

"So?"

"So you tell her Mina, besides she knows you better and would be easier coming from you then me." Said Rei.

"Fine, fine, fine I'll do it" Said Mina. "You know she is going to want to go to the hospital to see her though."

"I know, I guess we'll just see what happens and do our best to help out anyway that we can."

"Where's mommy?" said Rini as she walked into the kitchen.

"Come on sweetie lets go talk" Mina said as she picked her up and carried her to the couch as Rei followed.

"Sweetie mommy was in an accident. She'll be ok but she's hurt really bad and for right now you're going to stay with me." Mina said as Rini started to cry.

"I wanna go see her." She said as she looked at Mina.

"I know baby, so why don't we eat and get you dressed and we'll go see her." Mina said as she was worried about what was going to happen when Rini saw Serena

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

They finally arrived at the hospital around eleven. Rini wanted to see her mom so the girls told her to sit down while went up to the nurses counter to ask what room she was in.

As Darien walked through the door he says a little girl sitting and waiting. 'Serena used to wear her hair that way.' He thought to himself

"Hi" Rini said to him not wanting to wait any longer.

"Hey there, are you lost?"

"Nope"

"Where are your mommy and daddy?" He asked wondering why she was sitting there all alone.

"My mommy is in the hospital and I don't have a daddy. I'm here with my aunt she told me to wait here and I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." She said as she turned away from him.

"Well I guess your right." He said as he got up to go and check on Serena.

A few minutes later Mina and Rei came back. "Minaaaaaaa, Rei what took so long I was bored." Whined Rini.

"She's just like her mom." Rei said as they grabbed Rini and went to go to Serena's room.

"What room is mommy in? I want to see her now!" Rini demanded

"Rini were almost there ok." Said Mina.

"Hey after we see mommy do ya wanna visit Lita and eat with her?" Asked Rei.

"NO I want to eat with mommy" she demanded again.

"Sweetie why don't we wait and we'll ask mommy and see how she feels. And Rei and I need to go and talk to the doctor and see what he says ok?" Mina asked hoping that would work.

"Fine but if he says its ok we can eat with her right?"

"Right" Said Mina and Rei at the same time as they reached Serena's room. Mina opened the door as Rini ran into the room.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy" Rini screamed excited to see her mother.

"Rini you have to be quiet, ok. Mommy doesn't feel good" Mina said as she saw a shocked Darien sitting next to Serena.

Ok sorry for the cliffy i will have the next chapter out soon!


	6. AUTHERS NOTE AND CHAPT 6!

This is a authers note and a CHAPTER! first of all i just want to explain a few things. I never planned on Serena getting into a car accident I had something else in mind but i had a bad day when i wrote that chapter! and so hell i took it out on her! and next poor poor Darien im not sure whats going to happen to him but i know this much he is going to have a hard few weeks! cuz im in a i hate men mode thanks to my wonderful and ever so sweet bf who cant remember shit! and has to act like a 2 year old! ok enough about that now onto some lighter things...Rini is kinda based on my 4 year old niece, kinda outgoing not shy and has one hell of a sweet tooth ya know cute bubbly full of energy and probably gonna even put some of the things she tells me in the story. This chapter i wanted to develope a relationship between Rini and Darien so thats what this chapter is mainly about...Sooooooo yeah what else? ummmm yea long week ok also thank you to all my readers and reviewers Especially to the ones who damned me and called me evil (Crying and sniffing) LOL I actually dont mind i take it as a compliment!... And so sorry about the cliffy i was gonna write more but i got in a bad mood and just ignored it and posted it up so i didnt want to make you guys wait too long... So this chapter only took about a half hour to write and I hope you guys enjoy it...

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Mina and Rei stood there not knowing what to say, as Darien sat there glaring at both of them. "Who's her father?" Darien asked or more likely demanded.

"Umm…… So…..how is Serena doing?" Mina asked with a cute little smile. Trying to get off the subject.

"She's sleeping, and I want a answer NOW!" Darien yelled.

"Well it's the funniest thing actually although you may not find it funny right now one day years down the line were all gonna sit around and laugh about this." Mina looked at Darien seeing he has yet to be amused by anything she has said. "Well Darien it's a girl! Congratulations." Mina said trying to lighten the mood up.

Darien looked at the little girl who was standing next to Serena. 'She's mine, why didn't she tell me?' he asked himself.

"How long did you know?" He asked as he looked at Rei.

"Umm just a few days seriously, Darien I was trying to talk to Serena and get her to tell you herself. I didn't want you to find out like this. Please Darien I'm so sorry" she said as he walked over to the little girl.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

"It's..Rini" she said in a whisper not sure who he was.

"You wanna spend the day with me?" he asked her.

"What about my mommy? I don't want to leave her I need to help her. She says I'm her special helper when she's sick. She might need me." Rini replied.

"Right now she's sleeping and if she wakes up Mina and Rei will give us a call and I'll bring ya back to her…Is it a deal?" he asked hopefully

"OK" She said

"Now why don't you go and wait outside I'll be right there" He said as he watched her leave the room. Darien the focused his attention on the two girls. "How dare you not to tell me Rei! I had the right to know. I'll be watching her for now on. Rei has my number call me only in a emergency otherwise I don't want to talk to either of you." He said as he stormed off.

"Well look on the bright side" Mina said happily.

"What's that?"

"Now I don't have to be the one to tell him!" She said as both girls couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Why don't we get something to eat and talk?" Darien asked Rini.

"Ok I want some ice cream and cake, and cotton candy, ohhh and can we have pizza?" Darien just looked at her thinking she is crazy if she can eat all of that.

"Tell ya what we'll start with pizza and if your still hungry will get some ice cream" He said as she watched the little girls face light up. He drove to pizza word. He ordered her the kid's meal with 2 pieces of pizza and a small drink with crazy bread. As he got a 3 piece pizza and large drink with crazy bread.

"So mind if I ask what's your full name?" He said as they sat down and started eating.

"Serenity Rini Tsukini, Me and mommy have the same name, but she calls me Rini. How do you know my aunts?" She asked joyfully as she took a huge bite of her pizza. As Darien realized that she had the same appetite as Serena.

"Well you see your Aunt Rei is my sister, do you know what that makes me?" He asked seriously.

"Ummm…….."

"It makes me your daddy" He said waiting to see her reaction to this. She looked at him a little confused as she sat there trying to figure it out. "You see Rini I was married to your mother do you know what that means?" he asked the confused girl

"Uhhh" She shook her head no

"Rini it means that we loved each other and got married in a church and lived together. Then something's happen and I had to leave and your mommy found out to let to tell me."

"So I do have a dad?" she asked still confused.

"Yea" he said with a big smile as he was slowly connecting with her, his daughter. Now that he knew he was determined to be apart of her life.

Ok there you guys go the next chapter will be up by the end of next week...I dont like waiting to long to update so i try to do it as soon as i can!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok some of you think the story is moving to fast and Darien wouldnt or shouldnt have told her but its all done for a reason and i know there are some grammer mistakes and im sorry im doing my best!!! Also this chapt might explain some of your questions about what all happened between the 2...and ummm next chapter should be out in the next two weeks!!!!! and again thank you to all the of the reviewers!!!!!!!!

"Where am I?" Serena asked not realizing everything that has happen in the past day.

"Serena you were in a bad car accident, your healing quite nicely. You have some broken bones and a big bump on your head but other then that you will be fine." Replied her Neph

"Where is Rini?" She asked in a panic.

"Rini is with Darien I believe I saw them walking out together" He said as he shrugged his soldiers.

"MIIIIINNNNAAAAAA!" she yelled. Neph decided it was best for him to leave the room and let the two girls talk this over between themselves.

"Hey sleepy head you doing ok?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Why the hell is DARIEN WITH RINI! And don't change the subject Mina" she said in a deathly tone.

"Well it's the funniest thing really Sere, you see Rini wanted to see you and well when we came Darien was already there and he kind of put two and two together. He took and told us not to call him unless it's an emergency."

"CALL HIM NOW"

"But it's not an emergency Sere he was really serious about that" Rei replied.

"It will be an emergency if he comes back and finds his sister and sister's friend DEAD!" She yelled back.

"Ok ok umm Rei he's your brother you call"

"No way you call Mina"

"He's your brother"

"Fine, I'll just go outside and make the call since no cell phones are aloud in this stupid pathetic hospital."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Darien heard his cell phone ring He picked it up. "Rei what do you want?...Rei I cant were eating…..So what?...She had her for the first 4 years of her life I'm going to spend today with her and you can tell her that….Well you've been a great sister Rei I shall miss you dearly when she kills you…..Well what can I say I'm one loving brother…..I know what I promised her…..Fine I'll bring her back in a few minutes….and do me one favor though I want to talk to her alone…..yea that means you and Mina leave……go get something to eat I don't care just leave and take Neph with you he should be off already and I don't want him hanging around either….whatever bye" he said and hung up the phone. "Hey good news your mommy is awake. Wanna go and see her?" She just nodded as the both got up and left to see Serena.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Serena waited for Rini to come back as she was worried about her. Not knowing what exactly what happen. Everything was just fine before Darien showed up. 'But he thinks he can get away with it? We'll just see about that...Wait till he sees what's going to happen to his little apartment I have full access I just need to make a few phone calls tell Darien he needs to stay in a hotel for the next few days..' Her thoughts were lost by a knock. Then Rini came running in.

"Mommy Mommy, I missed you soo much" She said as she jumped on Serena. Serena tried to remain calm and not scream when she did.

"Rini honey why don't you go and watch some TV" as she saw Darien's angry face.

"Ok mommy" as she jumped off and went to sit on the couch and watched cartoons.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why were screwing Ann?"

"Don't turn this around on me this time."

"Don't tell me what to do"

"Don't tell me what to say"

"Well fine then just shut the hell up"

"You're being childish"

"No I'm not. I was going to tell you until I caught you with Ann" she said as she started to cry.

"Serena I never cheated on you. Please it was all a mistake… I would never do anything to hurt you!"

"Ohhh great job Prince Charming!" she said sarcastically.

"Please you used Ann as an excuse to get a divorce" he replied angrily

"Well who was the one who said that they didn't want kids yet? Hmmm? Who said they rather get an abortion? But yes I was going to tell you and then get a divorce but hell you cheated on me so that was even a better excuse"

"For the last time I didn't cheat on you"

"Ohh well then what did you slip and she tried to catch? Ohh and you were both naked and you fell on the bed and oops something of yours accidentally slipped? Is that it?" she said trying to watch her language making sure Rini isn't paying attention.

"Please I was drunk and I thought that was you. I had a bad day so I went to the bar and I had a few drinks. I then came home and forgot to close the doors and I swear I thought I saw you walk in. I saw your beautiful hair, but it was too late and you walked in. I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you." He said as he took his hand and tossed his hair back.

"Well you and I are in the past but now you know about Rini. So now what?"

"I told her if that's what you want to know. She is my daughter and I want her, you've had her for the past four years and I want to share custody."

"Her place is with me! You cannot take her from me." She said with the look of defiance.

"Well lets see right now your in the hospital with broken bones and unable to care for her. I on the other hand am perfectly capable of taking care of my daughter that you never told me about. Now how well do you think that will hold up in court?" he replied back.

"She isn't yours, she doesn't even know you and you going and telling her like that probably is a little angry and upset. She may be a child but she can through one hell of a tantrum. Besides they will also take her into consideration and what would be best for her. To uproot her and make her go live with a man she doesn't eve know, or to have her live with her mother who she loves and trusts." So if you want to take this to court go right ahead but I'll be damned if she ends up with you!" she spat back at him.

"Remember that man is her father and she doesn't know me because of you, so if you want to take this to court fine. I'm gonna go for full custody and I am able to get the best damn lawyers unlike some people." He said as he stormed off.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Well how long are we kicked out of the hospital?" Neph asked Rei.

"I don't know but we need to get something to eat, and I have just the place in mind" Rei replied happily.

"Well let's just hope those two don't kill each other, after all we left them there alone" Mina said as she drove to the Moon Palace.

"Neph this place has the best food in the world! And our best friend just happens to own this place. She is an amazing cook." Rei replied as they found a place to sit.

"It already smells great and damn I'm hungry." He said as his stomach growled.

"Hey guys I heard you two came in!" Lita said as she saw Neph and was taken back by him.

"Hey Lita this my fiancée's cousin Neph" Rei said as she watched the two.

"So you're the owner of this wonderful place" he said as he kept starring at her.

"Well it took me forever to get this and I'm still making payments so it's not necessarily mine yet" She stopped realizing she was making a fool out of herself.

"Why don't you take a break and join us" Mina said

"Ok sounds great" Lita said as she sat next to Neph.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Meanwhile back in New York Beryl had made some phone calls and was now on her way to Japan. 'He seriously thinks he can get away with dumping me! He will pay dearly for that. He will pay the ultimate price' she thought to herself.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Serena made a few phone calls and changed his little apartment. After all what is a poor girl to do when she is stuck in bed all day? So she used her time wisely to make Darien's life a living hell. 'There this new design will suit him much better, now all to do is too make sure that he stays out of the apartment for a few days.' She as she laughed to herself.

Finally Darien decided to return, after all his daughter can't sleep in a hospital room. Without knocking Darien let himself in the room finding Rini asleep and Serena watching a TV movie. "Haven't you heard of knocking first?" She quietly asked not wanting to awake Rini who was sleeping on the couch.

"Yes I have and it's a wonderful concept, but I did get you this room so you wouldn't have to share. I think I deserve a thank you" He replied back.

"Well I didn't ask for a room like this! So don't try and get something that you don't deserve"

"Don't worry I just came to take Rini home with me. A hospital is no place for a child to sleep especially since its eight at night" he told her as he smiled inwardly.

"She is going to go home with Mina and besides you don't have any clothes for her nor do you have anything to keep her entertained."

"Well I'm sure Mina would be kind enough to get me her stuff" He said back

"I'm sure she wouldn't and besides didn't anyone tell you? Your apartment is now being painted and you need to stay out of it for the next week or so" she said angrily at him.

"Well don't worry then why don't I take Rini back to your apartment after all she has everything she needs there and I will just sleep in your room" He said as he waited for her reaction.

"Like hell you will! You are not welcome in my apartment or my room" she spat at him.

"Well I once remember you saying I was always welcomed to your room and anything else that belonged to you" He said as he couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"Rini barely knows you and you just went off and told her….hey nice to meet you I'm your dad. What the hell were you thinking? Telling that to her?" she said angrily.

"What was I suppose to say? She has a right to know! Just like I had the right to know about her."

"Maybe so but the way you did it was all wrong!" she yelled as Neph and the girls entered the room hearing them both yell at each other

"Darien you know better then upsetting her right now. Serena you need your rest." Neph said as he didn't want her to be upset.

"He's right you two now why don't you just let me take Rini back to my apartment and I'll bring her back tomorrow." Mina said

"Fine" Darien said as he left


	8. Chapter 8

Ok finally chapter 8 i hope you all like it and once again i dont own Sailormoon :( I know I know its so sad but i shall live! Its about ten pages I tried to make it longer then the others.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It three days later Darien's apartment was finally complete. Wondering what it was like he opened the door and was in total shock. The carpet was red and furry not to mention the walls were neon blue that almost blinded him. That wasn't even the half of it the couch was black with pink crystal's that made out a rose. The kitchen had all of those colored appliance the microwave was green and the fridge was red and the loved and stove were pink. He slowly headed to his bedroom to find a huge round bed and the covers were all black along with the whole room. On the bed layer a letter for him he slowly opened it fearing of what it might be.

_Dear Endy, (would you really think that I would forget your real name?)_

_I would hope that you find your bedroom to your liking everything is in black. The color always suited you. It shows your true nature. I did my best with the rest of the apartment but really I just closed my eyes and picked whatever color I touched. Anyway did you really think that I would just let you get away that easily after you threatened me? Well now you were wrong. And if you ever need a decorated for your apartment please do call me! After all what is an ex for right! Ohhh and if you need it I do have Ann's number its 454-3443 since your into whores I'm sure she would love to help you with your needs again._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Your lovely ex-wife _

'That little wench' he said to himself as he grabbed his coat and keys and stormed out of his apartment. He drove as fast as possible to get to that hospital. All he could do is think of a million ways of making her life hell. He now promised to be the worst ex you could imagine.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Mommy you get to go home today!" Rini said excitedly.

"Yes baby as soon as the doctor come bys and releases me." She said as Mina left for a while.

"Mommy is that man really my daddy? She asked.

"Come on why don't we have a little chat. You see when I was younger your daddy and I got married." She said as she looked at her daughters curious eyes. "We were very much in love and sometimes things don't turn out as planned. We got a divorce and though I was sad and angry at him he gave me the most precious gift" she said.

"What gift was that mommy?" she asked curiously.

"He gave me you." Rini smiled brightly hearing that.

"Mommy do you still love him?"

"Sweetie apart of me will always love him. After all he gave me you and he is apart of you. I could never hate him because he is a part of you" She said as she smiled at Rini.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked with saddest eyes you ever seen.

"He moved away and I was so angry. I should have told him and you. But when I saw him I couldn't bring myself too." She said as Rini just nodded and not understanding half of it.

"Ohhh" is all she said.

Finally a half hour later an angry Darien stormed into the room. "What did I tell you about knocking?" She said knowing why he was so mad.

"I saw my apartment and the letter, how sweet of you to put so much effort into my place. Well I too have a letter to you. I was going to stop the whole thing and not go through with it but after seeing my room gave me a change of heart." He said handing the letter to Serena.

"You wouldn't do this" is all she could say as she read the letter over and over again.

"I can and I am but now isn't the time to discuss this. I think first we need to discuss you redoing my apartment. I'm sure Diamond wont be impressed he might even fire you. How would that hold up?"

"Get out" is all she said.

"Sorry I can't leave thanks to you I need a place to stay and you need someone to help you so I told Mina and the girls that I would take care of you for the next few weeks. Ohh and that includes Rini. Oh I also do suggest you get a lawyer if it comes down to it. I want partial custody of Rini, and if you refuse to give it to me in the next few weeks, I will go for full custody." Darien said as he gave one of his sexy lil smirks."

"Just hold on one damn minute. You are not going to stay in my apartment."

"My dear you have no choice what will Diamond say?"

"Fine" but you're sleeping on the couch. Ohh one more thing, none of your little girlfriends are welcomed at my apartment. If I find one there they will most likely die" she replied.

Then the door open "Well Serena your clear to go. I want to get everything done and get you checked out I got a date." Neph replied cheerfully.

"Good for you" Serena mumbled as they got her a wheelchair.

"Now you shouldn't be moving around for the next few days. And after that just keep it to a minimum. Other then that you should be fine, so any questions?"

"Nope unless you can tell me how to get rid of unwanted pests." She replied.

"Sorry I don't think I can help ya there as they got all her stuff and Rini. She slowly got in her car. Through out the whole car ride it was awkward silence. When they finally reached her apartment Darien slowly helped her out. She slowly started to walk as Darien held on to her, and she held on to him. They slowly made there way to her apartment and Darien laid her down on the couch. She didn't want to be all alone. That and she didn't want Rini alone with Darien.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Rini went to her room and started to play as Darien and Serena were stuck alone in the living room. "Since were in this position why don't we cal a truce and just be friends." Darien said trying to break the silence.

"Ok might as well call a truce" Serena replied.

"Good, so since were now friends could ya make me something to eat. I hate hospital food. How about a hamburger and fries and ohh I have chocolate ice cream, so you can also make me a shake please" Serena asked as she gave Darien her sad eyes.

"Well your eating habits haven't changed" he said as he got up and went to the kitchen to make her dinner. He made her and Rini dinner. He put Rini to bed and he came out to find Serena sleeping on the couch which was his bed. He quietly picked her up and carried her to her room and put her under the covers.

Finally everything seemed to be going ok for him when a knock came to the door. He got up to see who it was. As he opened the door he was greeted with a hug. "Darien I missed you so much I hope you don't mind if I come in" She said.

"What are you doing here? And how did you find me?" he replied coldly.

"Ohh Darien don't be so cold with me. I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer." She replied.

"Your not suppose to be here and I told you it was over." Darien said.

"Darien come on let me warm up that cold shoulder of yours." Replied red hair women

"Beryl look I told you it was over between us. So leave now!"

"Darien who's at the door?" Serena yelled from the bedroom

"Its no one" he replied

"Oh so that's it. You found yourself a new little slut!" she said angrily

"Beryl that's none of your concern. Now please leave! And how the hell did you find me?"

"Baby it doesn't take much to find you. Just a few phone calls and here I am. Ohh and no I don't think I will leave." She said

"Beryl this isn't my place. Hell I'm even sleeping on the couch now leave!" he said as he heard a big crash coming from the bedroom followed by a scream. "Get out now!" he yelled as he slammed the door and locked it. He ran into the bedroom to find Serena on the floor in pain. He gently picked her up laying her back on her bed. "You ok?" he asked

"I'm fine I was just trying to see who was at the door" She said

"Well next time just ask"

"I did and you said no one. I'm not stupid Darien who was she?"

"Serena don't go there" He replied

"I want to know who was at my apartment."

"She was just some girl I was seeing when I was in New York. I broke up with her I didn't think she would fly all the way here and track me down like some crazed stalker."

I told you one and I'll tell you one more time I don't want your girlfriends or your little sluts at my apartment. Especially around my daughter I'm sure the girls you hang around would only be bad influence on her." She said angrily

"Ok I'm sorry" He said as he left her room

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

That week went by relatively slow. Serena slowly fixed Darien's apartment. And Rini was getting to know her new dad. Serena now had a doctor's appointment and they had a meeting with her boss Diamond. "Darien hurry up I'm going to be late!" she yelled as she was waiting on him.

"Sorry usually you were the one who was making me late I thought I had more time." he said as he walked into her room with just his jeans. Showing off his nice six packs. She couldn't help but to look at it. "See something you like?" He asked playfully as he heard someone knock at the door.

"Darien shut up and help me get the door." She told him and he gladly helped by picking her up and caring her to the door. "Darien that's not what I meant when I told you to help me" She said as she opened the door with Darien still caring her. "Hello" She said to a tall red head. Darien stood there in shock not quite sure what to say.

"Darien baby I thought you would have called me by now I got worried sweetie." She said giving Serena a death glare.

"Beryl I'm busy and can't talk. How about you give me a call later today." He said with a smile

"Ohh no I'm not falling for that you changed yourself phone number." She said angrily. As Darien was still holding Serena.

"Darien I have to get going to my doctors I'll just call a cab. Oh and you both better be gone when I get back." She said as she got down and tried to get to the phone.

"Rini sweetie we have to get going." She said as Rini came out.

"Isn't daddy coming with us mommy?" she asked

"I don't think so sweetie" She said as she looked at Darien talking to Beryl.

Rini went up to Darien. "Daddy aren't you coming?" She asked as she started to pout.

"If mommy still wants me to come." He said as he gave her a smile. 'Well she defiantly has Serena pout down perfectly.' He thought to himself.

"Darien you never told me you had a daughter. And isn't she just the cutest little thing. We should take her to the park Darry bear. And while she plays we'll play." She said with a seductive smile.

"Beryl no I don't think she should be around you. Now if you don't mind we have to get going."

"But Darry bear I'm not leaving until you go out with me and have dinner and talk."

"Fine we'll go out to dinner on Thursday to talk" he replied. That was good enough for her and she finally left as Serena was trying to find a number to a cab. "Serena please let me explain."

"Darry bear really you don't have to. It's your life just make sure you keep that slut away from our daughter." She said

"Yes I'm taking her out to dinner if that's what you want to know. And no I don't want to date her, I just want to explain to her that's its over between her and I. Oh and please don't call me Darry bear I hate it. But you have to believe me it's nothing really." He said "And please let me take you to your doctors and to work." He pleaded.

"Fine but I don't care why you're going out with her or what you do with her. It's none of my business and I don't care." She replied trying to pretend that she didn't care about Darien or his love life. The drive to the doctors was quiet except for Rini. She was the only one who really talked or made any sound.

They finally got to the hospital Neph told Serena that she was healing nicely and just needed to use some crutches and to be careful. After that they drove to Diamonds. "Hey Ami!" Serena said happily.

"Hey guess what?" Ami asked happily

"What?" she asked curiously

"Next semester I graduate medical school! I did it!" she yelled happily

"Oh my god Ami that's great. It's about time! You've been in school for what about 6 years?"

"I know I'm so excited."

"So how is our boss?" she asked nervously

"Same old still grumpy and annoying as ever."

"Well good to know nothing has changed." She said with a laugh

"So did you kill Darien yet? Or just knocked him out?" she asked

"Ohh he went to take Rini to get something to eat while I talk to the boss" Serena said

"Well I'll let him know you're here." She said as she called his office. "Mr. Diamond, Serena is here for your meeting…….Ok…….I'll send her in right away." She said and hung up the phone. "Well you heard the man he's ready." Ami replied

Serena knocked on his door "Come in" She heard Diamond tell her.

"Hello Mr. Diamond" she said as she took a seat.

"Serena it's good to see you again. I'm sorry about the accident I trust your doing fine?"

"Yes I am. It's still a little hard to get around but I have a friend staying with me." She replied casually.

"That's good first of all I heard that you and your client had a falling out for a while. Mind if I ask what happen?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Diamond but it's really along story. We used to know each other very well. He's Rini's father" She said

"Well Serena you could've told me I would've taken you off of that project." He said

"I know but it was really important to me until I found out who he was and I guess I lost my cool. And things kinda got out of control especially with the accident. But things are slowly getting better" she said as she thought of all the stress.

"Serena why don't you let me take you out. I know I asked before but don't you think you deserve one day off? Come on I'll take you to dinner and then home" he said hopefully.

"Fine but as long as you understand it's not a date just friends and that it won't lead anywhere."

"I understand. So how does Thursday sound?" he asked

"Perfect day actually. I can get someone to watch Rini no problem." She said

"Well its settled Thursday at 7 pm then" He said as Serena nodded and left.

"Hey Ami?" Serena said with a little pout.

"Serena I know that face what do you want?" she asked

"Well do you mind watching Rini? Pweeeeeaaaasssseeeee?" Serena asked while doing her pout.

"Ok ok, so what are you doing? Got a hot date with Darien?"

"Ohh god no but I do have a date that day and I know he does so I thought I would search for a babysitter." She replied

"Who are you going out with and who is he?" she asked curiously

"He decided to go out with some slut to explain to her the 'situation' so I decided to take Diamonds offer on taking me out." She said

"Ok sorry I asked but yes I'll baby sit." She said

"Great Ami you're the best!" she sang happily as she left. Darien and Rini arrived just as she came out. Of course she had walk slowly and took her forever to get anywhere or to do anything. She got in the car and they drove off. "Darien jus to let ya know I got a babysitter for Thursday." She said nervously

"Why do you need a babysitter?" he replied

"Well since you got a date and I won't be home I thought I should get a babysitter. Ami said she would do it" She replied

"Why won't you be home?"

"I'm just going to dinner with a friend." She replied

"Is your friend a he or she?" he asked curiosly as he looked at her.

"It's a he and he is just a friend." She replied

"Does he have a name by chance?" he asked

"Yes he does and I don't want to tell you."

"Do I know him?" he asked

"Maybe, then again maybe not, but either way I don't ask you questions about your lady friend and don't ask questions about mine. Although mine is just dinner and home. I'm sure your going for dinner and dessert." She replied and the rest of the ride home was silent.

After that Serena did as much as possible without asking Darien for his help. She also tried to fix his apartment as fast as he could just so she didn't have to see him. But in her heart she knew she just didn't want to see Darien with or coming home and smelling like other girls.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Thursday came Ami picked up Rini. Serena slowly got dressed wearing a black tank top that hung to her every curve, her skirt was white and flowing she wore silver sandals to finish the outfit with. She looked at herself in the mirror and made sure she looked perfect 'well this should make Darien jealous.' She said to herself.

It was now six-forty five and she walked out of her room "Darien don't you have a date?"

"She's picking me up and it's not a date. What about you?"

"He should be here at seven." She replied. Finally after fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. She was more then happy to open it praying to god that she could get away from Darien.

"Is Darien here?" replied Beryl

"Yes he'll be here in a moment. You can wait outside I'll send him out to you." She said and shut the door. She sat back down and started to read a book waiting for Diamond.

"Who was at the door?" Darien asked

"None special" She replied. Darien lifted an eyebrow at her. After another ten minutes there was a knock at the door. She went to open it again to see Diamond. She gladly let him in.

"Excuse me cant I come in? I've been waiting for Darien for ten minutes now!" She yelled

"Oops I forgot about you. Oh well" Serena said

"I thought you said it was no one special?" Darien asked

"Well she isn't. But Diamond and I must be on our way." Serena replied

"Well where are you guys going?" Darien asked curiously

"Well I was thinking about taking her to Moon River" (I made it up) Diamond replied

"Funny that's where Beryl and I are going. Why don't we share a table?" Darien asked as Serena just gave him a death glare.

"Sounds good to me." He replied

"Great we'll meet you there." Darien said happily

Sorry guys i had to cut it off there! But next one will be out in the next two weeks


End file.
